


Sunset

by Drunk_Lich



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flirting, Impulsive writing, M/M, What am I doing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo's Soulmate Curse, not being able to feel the Sun's light until he meets his soulmate. And would luck have it, his other half just so happened to be lost in the dark like him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sunset

Wonwoo let out another sigh for what felt like the hundredth- no, thousandth time today. He really can't believe his own luck. How dare he call himself a bag of luck when this day alone had enough bad luck to last him a lifetime.

He not only lost his phone today, he also got robbed of his wallet (which barely had anything in it really, since he pays using his phone.) He's lost and he can't find Seokmin nor Hoshi. 

His priority should be worrying for himself, but he's more worried for the poor souls who were to meet those two without his supervision. He can only send those people silent prayers, for their mental health and for the trauma those two caused them.

Letting out another sigh of frustration, he ruffled his hair angrily. If only the world wasn't dark around him, maybe he would've noticed the small things or he wouldn't be lost now.

Well, he's unfortunate to have gotten the unluckiest of soulmate conditions, the sunset. Like seriously, imagine not having any sunlight for life? That's Jeon Wonwoo's life story for you. He's been born with not a single bit of sunlight touching his skin. 

Well, It's not half as bad as he makes it out to be, more like it was troublesome. Now that he thought of it, the Flower Curse was the saddest, imagine puking flowers once you fell in love? And the worse part is that the person you fell in love with isn't your soulmate?

Anyways, most soulmate conditions were crappier than his, he basically had no chance to complain. Some were forced to be baristas or tattoo artists until they meet their soulmate, while some were bound to be constantly buying coffee or getting tattoos until they find theirs.

In contrast, his situation was way better. All he had to deal with was that he will never be able to feel the warmth of the sun until he meets his other half. It's unreasonable, or so he firmly believes.

'Who in their right minds would deprive a child of sunlight just because of some stupid soulmate?!'

His grudge against fate and destiny made him against the idea of finding his soulmate. Point taken, it's a childish grudge, but who could blame him? He grew up being mocked for the constantly gloomy aura around him. 

If only he wasn't born like this, maybe he would be less pale, and wouldn't be as sickly. He believed that fate and destiny were big asshats for giving him these.

Rather than letting his thoughts consume him again, he decides to sit down on a random bench.He's in some park in Jihoon's city. He doesn't even know the park's name, but it did have a fair amount of kids and adults alike.

Wonwoo watched the kids play on the grass, shouting and playing tag while joyfully running. A small smile bloomed on his lips, feeling warm at the sight of children showing off bracelets, running around, or comforting other children who were injured from playing.

"Uhm, can I sit here?" Someone asked. Wonwoo couldn't be bothered to look behind him so he casually responded, "Yeah sure, sit wherever."

He felt someone's presence sit on the wooden bench. It creaked from supporting both of their weight, but had no signs of breaking.

However, they seem to think otherwise, as they almost squeaked when they heard the noise. 

Wonwoo giggled at the small noise. He glanced at the person before he had to stop in his tracks.

He's looking at the most beautiful sight in his life— no, scratch that. He's looking at a breathtaking sight he'll never be able to see anywhere else.

The person who sat next to him had the most beautiful chocolate eyes he had ever seen. It glittered with child-like innocence that he couldn't help but get lost in. 

It is an understatement to say that he's captivated by the way those orbs stared back at him, or how the small awkward smile that bloomed his face while staring at Wonwoo made him find the man's innocent features all the more attractive.

He also had a very masculine frame. In fact, he perfectly fit the "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" description. His fair skin had this indescribable beauty to it that made Wonwoo drool. He could lick that skin and be able to taste chocolate from it. 

He felt his cheeks blush at the odd thought. The heat from his cheeks were so hot... it felt like he was getting burnt. Maybe the man's impact on him made this effect, but his mind is still wired on how hot the man is.

'Wait, Hot?'

Wonwoo, whose entire body felt like it was on fire, looked away from the man. He realized something else, and that was the light coming from the sky wrapping around his cold body.

No, it looked more like sunset. His pale skin reflected the sun's mellow heat, enhancing his jaded features that was usually hidden in shadows. He also felt warmth, indescribable warmth to the point that his body could thaw in the heat any minute now.

'Is this what I was missing out on? A hot guy and this feeling?' At that moment, Won thought that maybe, just maybe, this day wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Well then, hello to you." Wonwoo beamed at the man, his eyes laid on his eye candy once more. 

His gaze had quite the impact it seems, as the man had a flustered look written across his face before replying, "Oh, uh, hi?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm Wonwoo. Jeon, Wonwoo," he reached out his hand towards the dark-skinned man, "your husband starting from today onwards."

'Thank god those stupid love confessions and books gave me cheesy lines. I wouldn't even know what to say to such a perfect human being.' Wonwoo secretly shuddered thinking about the embarrassment he'd cause if he didn't have imaginary experience flirting. Would the other guy find him attractive then? 

"Uhm, I'm.. I'm... ImKimMingyuAndIThinkYoureVeryHandsomePleaseGoOnADateWithMe!" Wonwoo was honestly shocked at the speed of the cutie, he could barely hear what he said.

'Damn, I shouldn't have damaged my ears blasting music. I can't even hear a damn word he said,' "Can you repeat that? I got lost in your eyes that didn't hear what you said."

Wonwoo watched as the other guy's face turn different shades of red, followed by his eyes darting everywhere but on Wonwoo's, "I.. I said I'm Kim Mingyu... nice to meet you."

"Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo repeated, to which Mingyu responded with a nod, "I see. Is it fine to call you Jeon Mingyu from now on then?"

'Damn those heterosexual pick up lines! I'm not even sure if he'd want to change his last name!' Wonwoo's internal cursing reached nobody's ears. 

Speaking of ears, Mingyu's were now turning extremely red. Too flustered to even reply, he sets his eyes on the children playing on the field.

"I'm.. uh... that's fine... I guess," Wonwoo still can't believe how a tall man like Mingyu can be this tiny, "if you're fine with being called... kim... Kim Wonwoo.."

*Pang!*

An imaginary arrow shot Wonwoo's heart when he heard Mingyu's flirt-back. (He knows being called Kim Wonwoo wasn't an endearment but he will forever cherish that name.)

"So, why did destiny send such an angel here with me,hmm?" Wonwoo subtly changed the topic, wanting to get to know him instead of intimidating him with flirts (or he doesn't know what else to say, but let's not ask Wonu that)

"I was... lost?" He smiled sheepishly, making Wonwoo's beating heart beat faster, if that was even possible.

'Oh, he's too cute, Aigoo~' "Doesn't look like it to me though," He bridged the small gap between them and got closer, as if he wanted to whisper something, "because you found me."

They were stuck in stasis, looking into each other's eyes. Mingyu stuttered, "Your- your eyes, they're pretty," he even patted the mess of hair on Wonwoo's head, "they're like obsidians."

Mingyu was breath-taken by Wonwoo's eyes while Wonwoo's heart wildly rampaged in his chest, drowning out other sounds around him. No thoughts could form in his head, being flushed out by the serenity between the two of them.

No matter how much he breathes in or breathes out, his heart can't calm down. How could it? Mingyu's warm hand that remained on top of his head made him stop having any thought process.

"Oh! I think I have a pic of it somewhere!" Mingyu's excited rambling broke off Wonwoo's daydream. He fished out his phone before showing him a pic of a stone.

"Obsidian is actually kinda rare, like they're only found near magma build-up. Plus they shine so bright once you polish them, isn't it fascinating?" He gushed while staring at Wonwoo's eyes, subtly comparing the two while nodding to himself.

And maybe his eyes really were obsidians, or maybe he likes seeing Mingyu suddenly talk about his interest, but Wonwoo could spend his time staring at Mingyu's face while he rambled on and on. Something about being called rare and seeing the satisfied expression on Mingyu gave such a fulfilling feeling.

He didn't even realize it, but now Mingyu was talking more about gems, about how diamonds were overrated.

"And I honestly can't believe Sapphires are so underrated! It's basically Walmart Diamonds! People need-" "-WONWOO! MY SON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

A piercing shriek broke Wonwoo's trance. He didn't need to look to know it was Soonyoung's annoyingly high voice mocking him, "Mhm, hello to you too nyong, but I'm not your son, stop calling me your son."

Soonyoung dramatically gasped, "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU'RE NOT MY SON! YOU'RE STILL A- Ugh? Seok, am I seeing this right?" Soonyoung's 180° attitude switch badly shocked Mingyu, who still can't process who the person talking is.

Soonyoung had a look that showed that he was looking at Wonwoo seriously. His stare was fake definitely, he must've figured out what he thought was wrong but wouldn't admit that he's doing it for his tiger's gaze. Eventually, he gasped again in a dramatic way.

"YOU'RE-" "Hyung, if Jihoon were here he'd already smacked you twice. Please shut up." "-YOU'RE NOT ALONE UHUUU HOW CAN YOU LEAVE YOUR PARENTS LIKE THAT!"

Seokmin, who you would expect to calm Soonyoung down, became a second crying lady (or man?). Their loud wailing disturbed both the parents and children that were playing peacefully a minute earlier.

Wonwoo's pissed off look made the two shut up. He looked back at Mingyu before smiling bitterly, "I.. I guess I have to go? Would you mind giving me your phone for a second though?"

Mingyu nodded skeptically, which Wonwoo ignored. He punched in his contact number quickly before shoving it back to his hands, "Contact me, cutie~"

Mingyu's face flushed once more. He giggled at the sight before he walked forward to Seokmin and Soonyoung, who were now aggressively wiping fake tears.

"Con- Contact me back! Or- Or I'll take back my compliments!" Wonwoo's smile flashed beautifully before he winked, "I won't forget!".


End file.
